


Intoxicated

by W_B



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, UST, pre-canon AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_B/pseuds/W_B
Summary: Крис вытаскивает замотанного подготовкой Юри к себе в Лозанну, где они подолгу говорят о грядущем сезоне и своем главном вдохновителе - Викторе Никифорове. Кто бы мог подумать, что он - один мотиватор на двоих. Попытка в преканон. Юри с Крисом _не_спит_, но Крис делает поползновения, поэтому я ставлю в шапке пейринг! Юст у Юри по Виктору.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Если верить Юрионайс-викии, то Юри и Кристоф - близкие друзья. Настолько близкие, что дорогой наш социофоб Юри дал свой номер телефона Крису. Они регулярно пересекались на юниорских соревнованиях, но Юри никогда у него не выигрывал. Отсюда и возникла эта дикая мысль.  
> Авторские фаноны в наличии, надевайте шапочку из фольги.

_Детройт  
2 июня_

Юри перечитал коротенькое смс и отложил телефон. Он почти привык к бесцеремонности своих некоторых знакомых. Пичит регулярно делал его жизнь ярче, а Кристоф – более насыщенной. Но с Крисом Юри виделся только на соревнованиях, и это спасало его от бесконечного удивления. Юри слишком любил тишину и покой, но его друзьями оказались настолько шумные и веселые люди, вот так случилось.  
А теперь вот эта смс.  
«Приезжай. Я забронирую билеты, покатаешься на лыжах. Ты на себя не похож».  
То, что Крис не поленился отправить именно смс, а не очередной мэйл с дурацкими фото, значило многое. Юри покосился в зеркало, потёр лоб и взял телефон в руки.  
«Спасибо. Я подумаю».  
Он не успел отложить телефон, как он снова завибрировал.  
«Ты не думай. На какое число удобнее бронировать билеты? Брать с пересадкой в Нью-Йорке или в Париже?»  
Юри сжал губы. Он ненавидел, когда решали за него, и при этом был слишком деликатным, чтобы возмущаться, когда о нём заботились.  
«Я сам забронирую билеты. Поговорю с Чао-Чао и отпишусь».  
Юри бросил телефон на постель, зачем-то поправил волосы, потёр нос и снова взялся за телефон. Он ненавидел отвлекать тренера по пустякам, но ему уже хотелось сбежать из Детройта на пару недель, увидеть нечто, отличное от делового центра города, стен кампуса и хомячков Пичита. Нет, хомячки были милы, но ровно до тех пор, пока не наступала ночь. Тогда эти милые пушистые шарики начинали грызть свою клетку, заниматься непонятными громкими делами и яростно крутить своё колесо. В эти моменты Юри переставал понимать, за что Пичит их любит.  
Челестино взял трубку после первого гудка.  
– Хей, Юри, что-то случилось? Тренировка послезавтра!  
– Привет, – Юри зажмурился. – Чао-Чао, я бы хотел устроить небольшой отпуск. Буквально на…  
– О, это прекрасно! Я сам хотел предложить тебе смотаться домой на несколько дней, но раз ты сам решил! – когда Челестино вот так быстро тараторил, Юри понимал его с пятого на десятое. – Но помни: ты не должен набирать вес и забрасывать зарядку! И иногда пиши мне на мэйл!  
Юри кивал, слушая его наставления. Его немного смутило, что Челестино настолько обрадовался его желанию, а после он вспомнил, что Челестино то так, то этак пытался его расшевелить.  
– Спасибо, Чалдини-сан, – Юри вздохнул. – Конечно, я буду писать вам, и буду придерживаться диеты.  
Он с облегчением дождался «Чао-Чао!» и быстро отстучал Кристофу сообщение.  
«Я в отпуске. Беру билеты».  
В ответ он получил три строки разнообразных смайликов.  
Пичит обрадовался его отпуску больше, ем даже сам Юри.  
– Ты едешь к Джакометти? Кто бы мог подумать, что вы настолько близки?  
– Я не думаю, что это кому-то интересно, – попытался оправдаться Юри. – Мы просто иногда перезваниваемся, и…  
– Юри! – Пичит взял его за руку и энергично их затряс. – Сделаешь сэлфи на фоне пляжа? Только не на фоне катка, я знаю, что ты даже летом в Швейцарии потащишься на каток, но, Юри!  
– Нет, – Юри высвободился. – Какие сэлфи, я думаю… Я думаю, мне будет некогда. К тому же, у Криса постоянно обновляется инстаграмм, а ты на него подписан.  
– Какой ты зануда, – Пичит заглянул ему в глаза. – Я рад за тебя. Тебе давно пора встряхнуться. Это будет важный сезон, ты должен отдохнуть как следует.  
Юри криво улыбнулся. Он многое поставил, он до изнеможения катался, оплачивая дополнительное время для своих индивидуальных тренировок. Наверное, Челестино устал от него и от его попыток хоть раз прорваться на Гран-при…  
– Юри, – Пичит осторожно коснулся его плеча. – Выше нос. Помочь тебе собрать чемодан?  
Юри улыбнулся.  
– Наверное, в Лозанне я не буду искать каток.  
Пичит порывисто его обнял и повалил на постель, что-то бормоча о дурных людях, у которых даже летом сплошной лёд в голове.  
«Буду в Женеве в 9-20 по вашему времени в воскресенье. Можешь скинуть мне маршрут, как добраться до твоего дома?»  
«Никаких маршрутов, mon cher. Мы тебя встретим».

_  
Женева-Лозанна  
7 июня_

Юри без проблем добрался до Нью-Йорка, после до аэропорта имени Джона Кеннеди. Посадка тоже прошла без проблем, и вскоре борт Юнайтед Эйрлайнерс нёс его через океан в Европу. Юри устроился поудобнее, укрыл ноги пледом, погладил недавно присланный сестрой омамори из Камигамо на благополучный полёт, и под мелодичную музыку отключился. Кажется, он впервые за долгое время расслабился, от него ничего не зависело. Вот только снился ему лёд и неудачные попытки чисто приземлить четверной тулуп.  
Утром соседка на него странно косилась, Юри на всякий случай извинился и съел свой завтрак, радуясь, что там только овощи.  
Женева встретила Юри ярким солнцем и легким дождем. В Японии такой дождь звался лисьей свадьбой. Юри улыбнулся – ему это показалось хорошим знаком.  
Крис ничуть не изменился, разве что щетину теперь не сбривал не неделю, а чуть больше. Он потёрся щекой о щеку Юри, не упустил момента и сжал его за ягодицу.  
– Совсем похудел, Юри. Добро пожаловать!  
– Привет, – Юри смущенно кашлянул и выглянул из-за плеча Криса. – Здравствуйте, Сэмюель.  
Мсье Йонер кивнул ему.  
– Крис, твой друг провёл всю ночь в самолете, ему хочется освежиться и отдохнуть. А нам еще час ехать.  
Крис неохотно разжал руки.  
– Мой дорогой Сэмюель всегда меня контролирует, это очень грустно, – пожаловался он. Юри несмело хихикнул.  
– Я думаю, тебе полезно быть под контролем хотя бы иногда.  
– Тогда как тебе нужно научиться расслабляться, дорогой друг, – Крис, не слушая его возражений, отобрал у Юри рюкзак. – Попробую научить тебя этому.  
– Звучит ужасно, – Юри нервно улыбнулся. – Я благодарен, что ты…  
– Ни слова об этом, – Крис послал ему воздушный поцелуй. – На самом деле это предложил mon cher Сэмюель, а я согласился, что тебе нужно отдохнуть в нашей компании, отпустить себя и побыть счастливым.  
– Я и так счастлив, – начал оправдываться Юри. – Мы с Челестино придумали интересную программу, я уже…  
– Одно замечание, – Крис остановился и поймал его, приобнимая за пояс. – Ни слова о фигурном катании до вечера, иначе я тебя накажу, дружок. Лишу сладкого, например.  
Юри увидел в стеклах его очков свой полубезумный взгляд и устыдился.  
– Но…  
– Ни слова о фигурном катании, – губы Криса оказались в паре сантиметров от его. – И не спорь.  
Юри отпрянул назад и спиной врезался в Сэмюеля, извинился и устыдился еще больше. Глупо как-то всё пошло, ну да чего он ждал?  
– Осторожней, – Сэмюель поймал его. – Крис, перестань. Юри, знаете, он просил меня быть с вами очень вежливым, поскольку характеризовал вас как человека очень спокойного и ранимого. А сам ведет себя как слон в антикварной лавке.  
– Это же Кристоф, – Юри виновато улыбнулся. – Извините. Я постараюсь быть проще и не доставлять никому неудобств.  
– Юри, – мягко сказал Сэмюель. – Не извиняйтесь. Всё хорошо, вы у друзей, а Крис – это Крис, сами знаете, какой он.  
Юри прикусил язык, едва понял, что сейчас опять начнет извиняться.  
Он, незаметно для себя, отключился в машине, под бормотание радио и дружескую перебранку Криса и Сэмюеля. Крис настаивал на том, что нужно забронировать столик в каком-то там ресторане, Сэмюель предлагал заказать еду домой. Юри сначала слушал их, а после его веки отяжелели, и он вырубился, хотя вроде бы выспался в самолете.  
В себя Юри пришёл уже лежа в постели. Ему было тяжело дышать, он открыл глаза, и ему в лицо уставился Бао, персидский кот Криса.  
– Мау, – поздоровался кот.  
– Привет, – Юри осторожно потянулся к округлой спине. – Я опять налажал, да?  
– Всего лишь заснул, а я почувствовал себя прекрасным принцем, который несет свою Золушку или Спящую красавицу… Или Белоснежку… В общем, выбор велик! – Крис поднялся с кресла, в котором играл с телефоном. – Уже два часа пополудни, спящая красавица. Вот-вот Сэм закончит страдать ерундой на моей кухне и призовет нас предаться греху чревоугодия. Ты как?  
– Я на диете, – Юри с благодарным кивком принял свои очки и надел. – Ух, ты еще и раздел меня?  
– Я не мог устоять перед соблазном, – Крис хохотнул. – Только ты остался мной не облапанным, mon cher!  
– Ты трогал меня спящего, какой ужас, – Юри стянул со спинки свою одежду. – Надеюсь, ты только этим ограничился?  
– Я не насилую спящих людей, – с обидой сказал Крис. – А что до тебя, то я бы и пальцем не посмел. Только с твоего разрешения.  
– А Сэмюель? – Юри вдруг стало обидно. – Ты о нём не подумал? Как он относится к тому, что ты так себя ведешь?  
– Он позволяет мне многое, – Крис поправил очки. – Нет, ты не подумай, что я вытащил тебя из твоего детройтского болота только для того, чтобы трахнуть при моём друге.  
– Не думал, потому что ты один из тех, кого я могу назвать другом, – Юри качнул головой. – Извини, пожалуйста. Я просто перепугался.  
– И ты извини. Ждём тебя внизу, ты спустишься по лестнице и сразу попадёшь в гостиную, – Крис встал, скользнул пальцами по его плечу. – Послушай своего друга: ты как будто головой об лёд ударился, глаза пустые, ждешь подвоха. Я тебя не узнаю, в прошлом сезоне ты был куда живее. Что с тобой, Юри?  
– Всё в порядке, – Юри не лгал, ему на самом деле так казалось. – Я только с самолёта, Крис, просто немного устал, я отвык от других людей, дай мне время прийти в себя.  
– Хорошо, – Крис ободряюще сжал его плечо. – Пообедаем вместе, а дальше можешь возвращаться в свой замок, Спящая красавица. На экскурсию по Олимпийскому городу поедем завтра.  
– Спасибо, – Юри кивнул и запнулся. – Где здесь туалет?

 

Его и в самом деле не трогали до вечера. Юри разложил вещи, три раза запнулся о Бао, который оказывался в самых неподходящих местах, в четвертый раз изловил его и отнёс хозяину. Бао висел смирно и не вырывался, что было удивительно: обычно кошки Юри не любили, а тут вон как.  
Крис лежал головой на коленях у Сэмюеля, и они смотрели какой-то фильм. Юри робко сунул нос, собираясь отдать кота и сбежать к себе, но Крис хлопнул ладонью по постели.  
– Посиди с нами, Юри. Обещаю не делать никаких провокаций.  
Юри уложил кота на постель и сел на край.  
– Ужин был вкусным, – кашлянул он, не зная, как завязать разговор, да и нужно ли его начинать.  
– Благодарю, – Сэмюель кивнул. – Я старался, хотя соус делал наш Крис.  
– О, – только и сказал Юри.  
На экране красивая девушка отбивалась стулом от каких-то бандитов, после она подобрала оружие и помчалась куда-то. Наверное, мир спасать. Обычно такие хрупкие блондинки либо спасают мир, либо помогают делать это главному герою.  
– Возьми подушку и устройся поудобнее, – Крис легонько шлепнул по его бедру. – На этой постели могут поместиться шесть человек, а нас вдвое меньше.  
Юри хмыкнул.  
– Ты обещал не делать провокаций.  
– О, прости. Хотя сейчас я констатировал факт, mon cher.  
– Кристоф Джакометти, – мягко проговорил Сэмюель. – Перестань смущать гостя, иначе я тебя накажу.  
– О-оу! – Крис застонал настолько неприлично, что Юри бросило в жар, и он спешно отодвинулся.  
– Я, пожалуй, пойду, я собирался помыться, позвонить родителям и спать, доброй ночи, – выпалил Юри. – И еще раз спасибо за всё!  
Он сбежал быстрее, чем ему ответили. Ох, эти двое… Между ними так и искрило, и Юри было стыдно находиться рядом, он чувствовал себя лишним, а делать вид, что всё нормально, он умел плохо, вернее, вообще не умел, поэтому изо всех сил держался закрыто и отстраненно. Это было ужасно. Хуже не придумаешь.

_Лозанна  
8 июня_

Солнце било в глаза, и Юри пожалел, что вечером оставил шторы открытыми. Он хотел посмотреть на закат, обычно он настолько изматывался на катке и в колледже, что света белого не видел.   
Юри взял телефон, посмотрел на экран и отложил. Семь утра. Кто бы сомневался.  
Он привёл себя в порядок, выпил стакан минеральной воды, взял в руки кеды и отправился вниз, на первый этаж, а после – на пробежку. Первые полчаса он наслаждался тишиной спального района, а после телефон завибрировал в кармане.  
– Юри, – недовольно сказал Крис. – Куда ты исчез?  
– Я на пробежке, извини. Я написал записку и оставил на столе, но…  
– Боже, как мило, ты в отпуске, но на пробежке! Возвращайся домой, я приготовил тебе завтрак.  
Юри развернулся и размеренно двинулся назад.  
– Буду через двадцать минут.  
Вода смывала остатки тревожных мыслей. Юри с наслаждением вытерся и надел чистую одежду. Грязную футболку у него отобрал Крис и тотчас бросил в корзину с бельем.  
– Сегодня заедем в прачечную, на футболке ведь есть ярлычок с именем?  
– Конечно, – Юри кивком поблагодарил за услужливо выставленный стул и набросился на завтрак.  
– Сэм нас бросил, у него работа, так что машина и дом в нашем распоряжении. Или ты предпочтешь пройтись?  
Юри прожевал, а после ответил:  
– Пройтись. Диета и здоровый образ жизни. Чао-Чао меня на каток не пустит, если я наберу хотя бы сто грамм лишних.  
– Тогда у меня есть для тебя подарок, – Крис положил на стол перед ним коробку. – Хотел подарить на день рождения, но раз уж мы встретились раньше, то держи. И, пожалуйста, без твоих японских заморочек, что ты должен мне отдариться. Нет, Юри, это просто безвозмездный подарок!  
Юри недовольно кашлянул.  
– Крис.  
– Открывай коробку и не делай недовольное лицо, – Крис хлопнул его по плечу.  
Юри открыл и потянул вперед картонку, на которой был закреплен фитнес-трекер с черно-синим браслетом.  
– О, это такой намёк?  
– Ты как-то писал, что хочешь купить, но постоянно забываешь. Это лучше, чем постоянно бегать на весы, правда? Надень, пожалуйста.  
Юри застегнул браслет на левой руке, махнул ею – кажется, сидел нормально.  
– Введи свой пол, вес, рост… Ну, там разберешься, – Крис собрал со стола грязную посуду и загрузил в посудомойку. – А потом пойдём.  
– Крис, это хороший подарок, – Юри куснул себя за губу. – Спасибо. Не знаю, чем я заслужил вас с Пичитом, но спасибо.  
– Поменьше бери в голову, – посоветовал Крис. – У тебя четверть часа на сборы.

 

Вечером Юри еле дополз до душа. Ноги болели, как после хорошей тренировки, но он всё равно боялся съесть лишнего за ужином. Крис над ним подтрунивал, Бао косил одним глазом, Сэмюель только качал головой.  
– Я понял, – решился на шутку Юри, – ты хочешь меня раскормить, чтобы я и помыслить не мог подвинуть тебя с пьедестала!  
– Ты? – Крис прищурился. – Серебро всегда мое, потому что сдвинуть Никифорова даже мне не под силу. Вик слишком хорош… Хотя я мечтаю его превзойти, черт побери, я делаю всё, чтобы его превзойти.  
– Я, – повторил Юри, глядя ему в глаза. – Я готов рискнуть, я к этому десять лет иду.  
– Боже правый, – Крис перегнулся через стол и ухватил его за подбородок. – Сэмюель, mon cher, посмотри в эти дивные глаза цвета кофе, в них я вижу любовь и страдание!  
– Крис! – их с Сэмюелем окрики слились воедино.  
– Никифоров, – Крис покачал головой. – Точно, в нём всё дело. Этот русский паршивец слишком красив и слишком талантлив, чтобы оставить нас равнодушными.  
– Крис, руку убери, – Юри скрипнул зубами.  
Крис убрал, напоследок погладив его ладонью по щеке.  
– Ты знаешь эту историю, друг мой, – Крис побарабанил пальцами по столу. – Господа, будем пить вино?  
– Я не пью, – сразу отказался Юри.  
– Один бокал, за знакомство, не более, Сэмюель проследит за нами обоими, – пообещал Крис. – Так вот, он был красив, как юный греческий бог, в венке из синих роз, чемпион и победитель. Я был настолько впечатлен, что осмелился позвать его, а он подарил мне розу.  
– Которую ты хранишь до сих пор, – Сэмюель неслышно вернулся, поставил бутылку на стол и открыл ее, а после оставил вино «подышать». – Юри, не стесняйтесь говорить ему, что он утомляет. Виктор то, Виктор это, как будто у него нет других соперников.  
Юри покачал головой.  
– Виктор – величина номер один, нельзя сказать «мужское одиночное катание» и не вспомнить Виктора Никифорова, – его голос дрогнул. – Хотел бы я иметь хотя бы капельку его гениальности. Каждой своей программой он пишет новую страницу в фигурном катании. Четверной флип первым покорился именно ему, ИСУ не засчитала первую попытку, а Виктор через два дня сделал его еще раз!  
Крис подавил смешок.  
– Что ж, можем считать открытым заседание фан-клуба Виктора Никифорова.  
– За это и выпейте, – Сэмюель покачал головой и разлил вино по бокалам.  
– За Виктора Никифорова. Пусть он и дальше заставляет нас стремиться стать лучше и сильнее! – провозгласил Крис.  
Бокалы столкнулись с тонким звоном.  
– За Виктора Никифорова, – Юри пригубил вино. Терпкое красное, ему оно понравилось.  
Он уронил вдруг потяжелевшую голову на руки, усталость как будто ждала этого сигнала: тело стало словно ватным, пошевелиться сейчас казалось почти насмешкой над собой.  
– Появился один канадец, раньше тренировался в Америке, но особо не блистал, – негромко заговорил Крис спустя какое-то время. – Зовут Жан-Жак Леруа.  
– Кажется, слышал, его когда-то тренировал Чао-Чао, еще до нас с Пичитом, – Юри зевнул. – Я его не помню. Леруа… Есть супружеская пара, они тренируют, раньше занимались парным катанием, если я не ошибаюсь.  
– Всё так, Юри. Я посмотрел его юниорские записи, у парня неплохой потенциал. Еще пара лет, и он даст нам жару.  
– Пичит. Пичит хорош. Он похож на солнце, и люди его полюбят, – Юри улыбнулся, вспоминая, как Пичит катался на прошлогоднем ЧЧК. – У Пичита есть что-то, чего нет ни у меня, ни у тебя, ни даже у Виктора Никифорова.  
– И что же это?  
– Лёгкость.  
Они помолчали, а после Крис недовольно заметил, что Юри не допил своё вино, а пришло время второго тоста.  
– И за что мы будем пить? – Юри неохотно оторвал голову от стола.  
– За наши мечты. Пусть они сбудутся в этом сезоне. Я мечтаю получить своё проклятое серебро. А ты, Юри?  
– Я мечтаю выйти на один лёд с Виктором, и чтобы он меня заметил, – Юри поболтал бокалом. – Кажется, я пьян. Забудь.  
– Отчего же? В финале я тебе напомню, Юри, ради чего мы… – Крис вздохнул. – Кстати, Виктор был здесь месяц назад. Боже мой, он пьёт как дьявол, вылакал почти всё в моём баре и отправился искать приключений на свою очаровательную задницу!  
– Только не говори, что ты и его трогал.  
– Трогал, – Крис хмыкнул. – И он не такая недотрога, как ты.  
– Ничего не хочу об этом знать, – разум Юри отказывался принимать некоторые шокирующие факты, касающиеся его кумира. Он всегда пролистывал, не глядя, статьи, в которых смачно обсасывались сплетни о романах Никифорова. Так что Крис мог идти к чёрту со своими сальными подробностями.  
– Да-да, конечно, я лапал святое, да?  
– Крис! – позвал Сэмюель. – Перестань.  
– Упс, – Крис потянулся к бутылке. – Я повторю, а тебе не наливать.  
– Да, спасибо, – Юри допил своё вино и поднялся из-за стола. – Доброй ночи. Спасибо за этот день и за вкусный ужин.  
В своей комнате Юри долго смотрел в окно, сидя на постели. Он думал о Викторе, о плакатах, которые висели в его спальне в Хасецу. Пару из них он взял с собой в Детройт, там к ним прибавилось еще два, один подарил Пичит, другой Юри сам купил, с автографом Виктора, за какие-то совершенно дурные деньги на е-бэе. Виктор. Недосягаемая вершина, его персональный бог фигурного катания, планка и трамплин.  
Крис мог сколь угодно подтрунивать над ним, имел право. Они с Юри сталкивались лбами на юниорских соревнованиях, но Крис был быстрее, сильнее, лучше него во всех отношениях. Крис первым заметил, какими глазами Юри смотрел на Никифорова, перейдя во взрослый разряд. И он как-то признался, что для него Виктор точно такой же идеал. Интересно, Виктор останавливался в этой комнате? Он мылся в той ванной комнате, ел еду, приготовленную Сэмюелем, возможно, валялся на постели в спальне Криса, гладил Бао…  
Юри глухо застонал и упал лицом вниз на постель. Он слишком зациклен на Викторе, и это уже не смешно. Но Виктор – та планка, без которой он уже не сможет. Десять лет с Виктором перед глазами – просто так не выбросить из головы.  
Впрочем, он и не пытался.  
– Виктор, – шепнул Юри. – Скорей бы начался сезон.

 

_Лозанна  
9 июня_

Утро началось с пробежки, продолжилось завтраком с Сэмюелем (Крис отказался вставать, сказал, что будет спать до полудня, пусть хоть разверзнется портал в ад), после Юри полдня валялся в шезлонге у бассейна, вставая только за водой и поплавать. Крис устроился превосходно, что и говорить. Одиночество Юри разделяли Бао и телефон с музыкой, но Юри не жаловался, для него это был идеальный отдых.  
Крис явился внезапно, прыгнул в бассейн, обдав Юри цунами брызг, нырнул, вынырнул с воплем и рассмеялся, увидев искреннее недоумение на лице Юри.  
– Отличное утро, да?  
– Половина второго, – уточнил Юри на всякий случай. – Слушай, я заказал обед и оставил тебе половину.  
– Это что-то овощное и очень полезное? Ох, Юри, – Крис подплыл к краю бассейна и потянул его за ногу. – Давай в бассейн.  
Юри встал, подтянул плавки, а после обмер, не веря своим глазам.  
– Ты голый?  
– Я у себя дома, – обиделся Крис. – Какие-то проблемы?  
– Ками-сама, нет, за исключением того, что ты голый!  
Юри помялся, а после прыгнул в воду. Он размашисто погрёб к противоположному концу бассейна, Крис поплыл по соседней дорожке. Края они коснулись одновременно.  
– Неплохо, – одобрил Крис. – Еще раз?  
Юри помотал головой, вытряхивая воду из ушей, а после кивнул.  
Когда он был готов превратиться в тритона, вернулся Сэмюель.  
– Господа водоплавающие, вы вроде бы должны любить исключительно лёд? – он рассмеялся и подал Крису халат, а Юри большое полотенце. – Ужин на столе.  
Юри только тогда понял, как он проголодался. Фитнес-трекер показал прекрасное количество сожженных калорий, поэтому Юри не стал себя ограничивать в еде. Только удивленно посмотрел на поставленный бокал вина.  
– Но я не…  
– Ты в Швейцарии, дорогой, а это почти Франция, а французы пьют вино как воду, – Крис засмеялся, словно это была понятная лишь ему одному шутка. – Всего один бокал, чтобы оттенить вкус пищи. Ты можешь не пить, но тогда я немного обижусь, потому что это всё равно, что отказаться от сакэ в гостях в Японии, так?  
– Не совсем, – Юри тяжело вздохнул. – Чао-Чао будет в ужасе, если узнает, что я второй вечер пью.  
– Это ты называешь «пью»? – искренне изумился Крис. – Нельзя тебя с Никифоровым знакомить, он пьет как…  
– Как дьявол, ты рассказывал, – Юри пригубил из бокала. – Вкусно.  
Этот бокал остался первым и последним этим вечером. Ну а после ужина его утащили в спальню Криса, смотреть – ради разнообразия о фигурном катании – документальный фильм о Джонни Вейре. Юри лежал в обнимку с подушкой и, кажется, его глаза пару раз увлажнились, особенно когда речь шла о том, как Джонни готовился к Олимпиаде 2006 года.  
– Я кончаю, когда пересматриваю его показательную «Danse Mon Esmeralda», – доверительно шепнул Крис ему на ухо, словно невзначай проехавшись ладонью по бедру Юри. – А тебе какие программы нравятся?  
Юри сглотнул и попытался отодвинуться.  
– «Лебедь» под Сен-Санса и «Шербурские зонтики», – пробормотал он. – Крис, руки!  
– Знаешь, меня заводит твоя невинность, – Крис руку убрал. – Нельзя быть таким, Юри. У тебя есть кто-нибудь?  
Юри прикрыл глаза, вызывая перед глазами один образ.  
– Да, – и добавил мысленно: «Только он не знает. И никогда не узнает, я надеюсь».  
– Никифоров, – Крис не спрашивал. – Сейчас у тебя был взгляд, с которым ты обсуждал его вчера. Юри, mon cher, всё очень плохо.  
Юри чуть не слетел с постели.  
– Не выдумывай!  
– Отрицание только подтверждает, – Крис ухватил его за плечо, не давая сдвинуться с места. – Слушай, у тебя есть шансы. Вик пресытился общими знакомыми по тусовке, ему скучно, что на него вешаются все и вся, а ты можешь его заинтересовать. Тебя нельзя назвать посредственностью, вдобавок, ты хорош собой, когда снимаешь эти дурацкие очки…  
– Крис, нет, – Юри сбросил с себя его руку. – Нет.  
– Напиши ему, – Крис сунул ему свой телефон. – Ну, давай! Я должен познакомить вас!  
Юри, которого сейчас переполняла злость, встал с постели.  
– Нет. Даже не думай. Это дурацкая идея, и ты неправильно меня понял. Мне нравится Виктор, но я не горю желанием завалить его в койку, он – мой идеал, а с идеалами не спят, – он скрипнул зубами. – Не знаю, зачем я оправдываюсь!  
Юри смолк, надеясь, что его щеки не сильно полыхают алым. Такие длинные проникновенные речи были совсем не в его стиле, и это в первую очередь испугало его самого.  
Раздался звук шлепка: это Сэмюель отвесил Крису легкую затрещину.  
– Хорош хозяин дома: довёл гостя, – мягко выговорил Сэмюель. – Извинись.  
– Я влез не в своё дело, извини, Юри, – покаянно произнёс Крис. – Но, может, ты возьмешь его номер?  
– Нет, – резко сказал Юри. – Доброй ночи.  
Если верить фитнес-трекеру, его пульс зашкаливал за сто двадцать ударов, и сердце слегка кольнуло. Юри закрыл за собой дверь и сполз по ней, упёрся кулаками в пол и попытался успокоиться. Его как будто вывернули наизнанку перед многотысячным стадионом, заставили показать самое сокровенное, а после поманили любимый светлый образ. Это было невыносимо, пусть Юри и понимал, что Крис так действовал исключительно из добрых побуждений.  
«Ты можешь его заинтересовать. Тебя нельзя назвать посредственностью, вдобавок, ты хорош собой, когда снимаешь эти дурацкие очки».  
– Чтобы заинтересовать Виктора Никифорова, я должен взять бронзу в финале гран-при, – выдохнул Юри. – И то, вряд ли он меня заметит! Не с моими провальными четверными!  
Он пришел в полное отчаяние, все надежды на новый сезон вдруг разбились и начали осыпаться. Юри почувствовал себя маленьким и незначительным, а свои усилия – бессмысленными. Он словно снова и снова пытался прыгнуть четверной флип, прыжок, ставший визитной карточкой Виктора, но недокручивал оборот и падал плашмя на лёд, жестокий и равнодушный сейчас.  
– Юри, – в дверь постучали. – Юри, я чувствую, что тебе плохо. Открой.  
– Я сплю, – Юри куснул себя за губу. – Всё в порядке.  
– Таким голосом не говорят, когда всё в порядке, – Крис недовольно хлопнул ладонью по двери. – Слушай, я наговорил лишнего, и насколько я тебя знаю, тебя сейчас надо вытаскивать из глубокой задницы. Юри, открой.  
Юри сам не знал, зачем открыл дверь. Наверное, сказывалась его убежденность в том, что хозяин дома чаще всего прав, а гостю нужно вести себя как подобает и не создавать лишних проблем.   
Крис улыбался грустно и тепло.  
– Хочешь, я расскажу тебе одну историю про мальчишку, который влюбился в кумира?  
– Эти истории никогда не заканчиваются хорошо, – Юри отступил к постели. – Наши с тобой истории похожи, как я понимаю.  
– Не совсем, ведь это будет история не о Викторе, – Крис ухмыльнулся. – Ты позволишь мне присесть?  
– Это твой дом, – Юри сел и сложил руки на коленях.  
– А это – твоя комната, пока ты в гостях, – Крис сел на расстоянии протянутой руки, покрутил головой и вздохнул – как будто воздух перед прыжком в воду набирал. – Сэмюель был гением по технической части. Он написал замечательную инструкцию о физподготовке и прыжках. Жаль, она имеет хождение только в Швейцарии, другие страны этой методикой не заинтересовались. Но Сэмюель всё равно гений, как тренер Тарасова или Орсер, или… Ты можешь подставить любое другое имя. Тот же Фельцман тоже гений, он ювелир, что подбирает булыжники, а после выпускает на лёд бриллианты.  
Крис покивал собственным мыслям.   
– Может, ты даже не вспомнишь ни одной программы Сэмюеля. Они были безукоризненны с технической точки зрения, но многие говорили, что в них не было души. А я был влюблен в его технику и считал, что если соединить страсть Виктора и технику Сэмюеля, то родится самый невероятный фигурист всех времен и народов.  
Юри задумался, он пытался вспомнить хоть что-то о Сэмюеле Йонере, но в голове было пусто.  
– Может, я на ютубе посмотрю?  
– Потом посмотришь, оно того стоит. И пусть он не мой тренер, а всего лишь хореограф, но мои четверные успешны только благодаря рекомендациям Сэма. Он старше меня на пятнадцать лет, наш роман критиковали, многие считали, что мы сошлись из-за денег, но всё не так. Я влюбился в блестящего теоретика, а получил самого замечательного друга…  
Юри не знал, что сказать, обычно в таких случаях поздравляли или бурно радовались, но он не умел говорить дежурные фразы, поэтому он просто коснулся ладонью колена Криса. Тот, впрочем, всё правильно понял.  
– Мне было семнадцать, когда Сэмюель приехал посмотреть на мою тренировку. Он был давним другом Джозефа, моего тренера, и по-дружески раскритиковал мой четверной тулуп. Я поначалу взбесился, а после, когда Сэмюель вышел на лёд и поэтапно показал, как лучше отталкиваться и как легче набрать скорость. Я сразу почувствовал, насколько легче мне дался этот квад, Юри. Джозеф, конечно, немного протестовал, он боялся, что ИСУ не засчитает четверной тулуп в такой вариации, но всё обошлось, и дальше Сэмюель стал моим бессменным хореографом. К слову, он хотел бы посмотреть на тебя на льду как-нибудь и дать тебе пару советов. Совершенно бесплатно.  
Юри закашлялся.  
– Я… Ох, вы и так для меня уже много сделали, Крис. Поэтому…  
Крис подсел ближе и приобнял его за плечи.  
– Это не благотворительность, Юри. Это желание соревноваться с достойным соперником. Я подсмотрел пару идей, глядя на твои дорожки и бильманы, поэтому доставь нам с Сэмюелем удовольствие научить тебя чему-то новому. В конце концов, ты должен взять бронзу. Ты будешь отлично смотреться на пьедестале со мной и Виктором, разве нет?  
Юри представил, рассмеялся и совсем загрустил. Хотя сейчас, сидя в полутемной спальне, он видел это как наяву: улыбающегося Виктора, который целует свое золото, справа от него Криса с привычным серебром, а себя слева. И это было очень стыдно и безумно хорошо. Юри спрятал горящее лицо в ладонях и тихо всхлипнул.  
– Это еще не всё, как ты понимаешь, – Крис погладил его спине. – Сэмюель выпотрошил меня полностью, он раскритиковал мои музыкальные вкусы и научил слушать музыку. Он говорил, что я её не слышу и не понимаю, я злился и думал только о Викторе, которого хотел догнать и перегнать. Сэм все-таки заставил услышать себя, а после я оказался в его постели, чтобы доказать ему, что я взрослый и заслуживаю другого отношения, – Крис невесело рассмеялся. – Я был идиотом. И я сделал глупость: забывшись, я представил себя с Виктором. Сэмюеля это не рассердило и не обидело, скорее насмешило. И с тех пор он стал гонять меня еще сильнее. А после я понял, что на самом деле моим кумиром был Сэм, а не Виктор. Кумиры и боги – разные категории. И кто для тебя Виктор?  
– Только между нами. Бог, – тихо ответил Юри. – Приблизиться к которому – смерти подобно, но очень хочется.  
– Так я и думал, – Кристоф толкнул его на постель. – Знаешь, чему я научился? Что не стоит делать богов из людей. Люди должны оставаться людьми, иначе ты просто-напросто потеряешь желание идти дальше, ведь боги слишком далеко, а человека можно догнать.  
Юри задумался.  
– Я никогда не думал о Викторе именно так.  
– А стоило бы. Тогда тебе станет проще отрываться ото льда, – Крис беглой лаской прошелся по его щеке, и почему-то сейчас это не было неприятно, словно Крис не приставал к нему, а пытался этим прикосновением донести что-то, что не мог выразить словами.  
– Думаешь?  
– Знаю, – Крис задержал ладонь на его шее. – Юри, я могу тебе помочь.  
Юри осторожно убрал его руку.  
– Нет, Крис. Так – не нужно.  
– Не нужно, или ты боишься настолько раскрыться?  
Юри предпочел промолчать, удерживая его руку подальше от себя. Это нервировало, и Юри очень хотел сбежать, но бежать было некуда. Он ненавидел быть беспомощным, пожалуй, даже больше, чем проигрывать. С проигрышами было проще смириться, в конце концов любого фигуриста сначала учили правильно падать, а после подниматься. А против беспомощности средства не было. С беспомощностью Юри в полной мере столкнулся в детстве, когда его в младшей школе травили из-за веса. После того, как Юри исполнилось тринадцать, и он начал участвовать в юниорских соревнованиях, его практически перестали травить. Хасецу был не слишком большим городом, и в нём было мало тех, кто мог похвастаться спортивными достижениями. На Юри возлагали много надежд. Очень много. Которые он периодически оправдывал, но чаще проваливал, по своему скромному мнению. Впрочем, бывшие одноклассники не раз и не два до его переезда в Детройт просили автографы и сувениры из разных стран, в которых Юри успел побывать.  
– Значит, боишься. Я думал, что вы с Чуланонтом близки, потому что он заваливает инстаграмм вашими совместными фото.  
– Только потому что я не хочу даже вспоминать пароль от своего аккаунта, – Юри стянул с носа очки и помассировал переносицу. – Сегодня был долгий день, я устал и хочу спать. Извини.  
– Конечно, – Крис наклонился, мазнул носом по щеке. – Я должен что-то сделать, потому что нет сил смотреть на это всё.  
– Кристоф, – Юри оттолкнул его.  
– Эй, я думал только о том, как притащить Виктора и оставить вас наедине.  
– Через час тебе пришлось бы вызывать полицию, потому что я бы умер от разрыва сердца, – хихикнул Юри, представив себе эту картину. В его голове Виктор отчего-то был в черном костюме своей произвольной программы с Чемпионата мира 2003 года, но выглядел так, как сейчас. Юри вздохнул, представив себе, как проходится ладонями по его бокам, одергивает на нём короткую юбку справа, и не смог сдержать глубокий рваный вздох.  
– Я был с Виком на этой самой постели, – шепнул Крис, растягивая слова. Сейчас в его речи явно слышался французский акцент. – Я говорил ему «Quel beau cul!*», и раздевал, а он жмурился и метался под моими поцелуями.  
– Крис, меня сейчас стошнит, – Юри отполз от него подальше. – Я счастлив за тебя, счастлив за него, но ничего не хочу знать о том, что у вас было. Не трогай мои идеалы.  
– Je te veux**, – сказал на это Крис. – Хочу согреть и показать самый короткий путь к твоему божеству.  
– Нет, – Юри очень не хотел драться, но, кажется, ему не оставляли выбора. – Я знаю, что Виктор спал со многими, это не влияет ни на что, мне нужен Виктор на льду, а не тот, с кем ты спал. Вот на этой постели, – горько добавил Юри. – Я… Слушай, ты мой друг, давай закончим этот разговор. Я уже жалею, что заговорил о Викторе.  
В следующую секунду его сгребли в объятия. Юри практически сразу вывернулся, теперь уже готовый ударить. Правила гостеприимства действуют лишь до тех пор, пока хозяева не унижают гостей, так ведь?  
– Юри, чистая ты душа, – Крис раскинул руки. – Прости.  
– Пожалуй, забронирую-ка я место в гостинице, – выдавил Юри. – Извини, что разочаровал.  
– Ты еще и извинения просишь? – Крис кашлянул. – Юри, я был не прав. Давай, ты поспишь, а утром поговорим.  
– О чём тут разговаривать? – Юри сейчас ненавидел себя за то, то не может резко послать всё и вызвать такси. Он не мог ссориться с людьми и не умел, а в итоге люди пытались оттоптаться по его больным местам и идеалам. Он разрешил некоторым подойти поближе, и один из них ударил по самому чистому, что у него было. Если сальные шутки можно было стерпеть, то домогательства, прикрываемые именем Виктора… Нет, это было слишком больно и слишком жестоко. Юри не ожидал такой подлости. Не от друга.  
Крис качнул головой.  
– Я оставлю тебя. Утром разберемся, Юри.  
Юри сдержанно пожелал доброй ночи и закрыл за ним дверь, постоял несколько минут, сжимая ладонями виски, а после упал на постель.  
«Я был с Виком на этой самой постели».  
У Юри было слишком живое воображение, и сейчас он его проклинал. Виктор. Виктор был слишком хорош, чтобы принадлежать кому-либо. Виктор должен был принадлежать одному лишь льду, зачем все эти люди трогают столь прекрасное существо, зачем они разбивают ледяную магию Виктора? Почему люди вообще тянутся к богам и пытаются низвести их до своего скотства и пошлости? Зачем это им?  
Юри перевернулся на живот и вдавил горящее лицо в ладони. Над ним часто беззлобно посмеивалась Мари, она была на шесть лет старше и постоянно фанатела от каких-то музыкантов. Менялись только названия групп, а типажи оставались неизменными. Мари подтрунивала над его комнатой, превращенной в храм имени В. Никифорова, а сама приносила ему новые номера «International Figure Skating***» и «Patinage». И плакаты, конечно же, плакаты. У Юри не было разве что дакимакуры с Виктором, и то лишь потому, что так он бы спустил своё божество с небес.  
Сейчас Юри жалел, что он не в родном городе и не может сорваться на каток, чтобы выкатать всё своё отчаяние. Конечно, можно было бы погуглить круглосуточный каток, в олимпийской столице не могло не быть таких, но Юри сейчас бы и тягач с места не сдвинул. Поэтому он лежал и перебирал в памяти всякую ерунду, приходя еще в большее отчаяние.

_Лозанна  
10 июня_

В итоге он не выспался и еле смог встать на пробежку. Сэмюель сочувственно кивнул ему, когда они встретились на подъездной дорожке.  
– Приходите к двенадцати по этому адресу, – он дал Юри визитку. – Поговорим о ваших четверных.  
Юри сдержанно поблагодарил, боясь, что не сдержится и зевнет ему прямо в лицо, вот было бы позорище. Но, кажется, Сэмюель понял его по-своему.  
– Я прошу прощения за Криса. Иногда у него срывает тормоза, и он ведет себя отвратительно. Вы ровесники, но Крис избалован своими победами и любовью, поэтому ведет себя как последний идиот.  
– Я знаю, – Юри замялся. – Я тоже виноват, надо было не поддаваться на провокации.  
– Если он наговорил вам оскорбительных вещей, я его взгрею, – Сэмюель покачал головой. – Это непростительно. Надеюсь, вы не хотите съехать от нас в гостиницу?  
Юри кашлянул.  
– Хотел. Думал прийти в себя и заняться.  
– Не надо, прошу вас. Криса я буду держать на коротком поводке. Не хочу, чтобы вы вошли в ненужные траты только потому, что он не умеет держать язык и руки при себе. Пожалуйста, Юри, – Сэмюель протянул ему руку.  
Юри сжал её.  
– Я останусь.

 

В полдень Юри уже зашнуровывал коньки, взятые напрокат. Он уже успел отвыкнуть от того, какими неудобными могут быть чужие коньки. Он ровно три секунды грустил о своих коньках, оставшихся в Детройте, а после встал.  
– Я пока разогреюсь, – сказал он Сэмюелю. – И привыкну к конькам. Давно не катался не в своих.  
Тот кивнул.  
– Мне как раз нужно сделать несколько звонков.   
Из динамиков бормотало радио, какая-то музыкальная станция. Юри, не особо вслушиваясь, разогревался. Первая комбинация шагов, разворот, та же комбинация в другую сторону, заход на тройной аксель – его любимый прыжок! Он постепенно стирал мысли и опасения росчерками коньков. Пустой каток, негромкая музыка – и ничего больше. Юри разогнался, решившись на первый четверной. Тулуп он приземлил, коснувшись ладонью льда. Руку обожгло холодом – перчаток у Юри с собой не было.  
– Вам еще дать время, или вы уже готовы к уроку, Юри? – крикнул Сэмюель с другого конца катка.  
– Еще минут десять! – крикнул Юри в ответ.  
Он снова набрал скорость и прыгнул тройной аксель, мысленно поставил себе за него высший балл, вошел в кораблик, сделал каскад из двух тройных риттбергеров (во время второго он чуть не упал), а после, умиротворенный и счастливый, подъехал к бортику.  
– Ваш аксель почти безукоризнен, – сразу начал Сэмюэль. – Но у меня есть несколько замечаний…  
Три часа. Сэмюель был с ним три часа, Юри яростно запоминал всё, что ему говорили, жалея, что он не успевает записать все рекомендации на видео. И Юри не раз и не два заводил речь о том, что не хочет отвлекать Йонера-сан от его важных дел, но тот только смеялся и снова говорил о балансе, толчках, скорости и вращениях.  
– Теперь я чувствую себя куда увереннее, – сказал Юри, когда они вышли вечером из здания катка. – Я не знаю, как вас отблагодарить, Йонер-сан.  
– Попадите в финал Гран-при, Юри, – Сэмюель тепло улыбнулся. – Просто сделайте это. Я вижу, что вы не боитесь льда, я вижу ваш потенциал. Поэтому просто попробуйте немного по-другому прыгать, а там у вас всё обязательно получится. Вы упорный молодой человек, это похвально, и после окупится сторицей.  
Юри начал краснеть. Чтобы скрыть румянец, он поклонился, а над ним беззлобно рассмеялись.  
– Азиатские фигуристы как никто выражают свою благодарность, и это обескураживает!  
– Простите, – Юри наклонил голову еще ниже. – Я знаю, что время любого тренера – это деньги, а вы подарили мне три часа!  
– Считайте это инвестицией в будущее, – ему подали руку. – Пойдемте, столик заказан на семь, а нам еще нужно передохнуть и привести себя в порядок.  
Юри настолько устал, что даже не стал спрашивать, по какому поводу его приглашают и в какой ресторан. Но спустя час он запаниковал, потому что не брал с собой абсолютно никакой выходной одежды – только джинсы и несколько футболок. Всё-таки он приехал отдыхать, а это не подразумевало выходов в свет.  
– О, брось, совершенно не обязательно наряжаться как жених на свадьбу, – пытался подбодрить его Крис. – Будь демократичным и модным, ты же можешь, разве нет?  
Юри потянул вниз футболку и скептически поджал губы. Рядом с Сэмюелем, всегда одетым в костюм, и Крисом, который одевался так, словно собирался совратить всех окружающих, он казался себе невзрачной серою мышью. Впрочем, он со вздохом признал, что ему гораздо проще быть этой самой мышью, чтобы никто его не замечал. Замечать его должны были на льду, а в реально жизни так: чем меньше внимания – тем спокойнее.  
– Без фотографий, – попросил Юри, зная, что Крис всё равно нарушит обещание. В этом они с Пичитом точно являлись родственными душами. Можно было сколько угодно просить их не выкладывать неприличные, по мнению Юри, фото, а они испытывали странный зуд, словно выложенное в инстаграмм фото могло спасти мир. И лишь когда у фото появлялся первый лайк или комментарий, они успокаивались. Пожалуй, Юри даже мечтал в глубине души, чтобы в один прекрасный день инстаграмм перестал существовать, и в недрах его серверов сгинули разные глупые и ужасные снимки с ним.  
– Чтобы я не сфотографировал себя с самой вкусной в городе едой? – Крис двинул бровями. – И должен же я как-то показать, что ты у меня в гостях. Так что…  
– Всего одно фото, – Юри сдался.  
– Плохо, что вы настолько не социализированы, – Сэмюель качнул головой. – В наше время фанаты любят подписываться на социальные сети кумиров.  
Юри, который был подписан на Никифорова, только вздохнул.  
– Когда я активно вёл свой твиттер, люди хотели от меня слишком многого. Находились не совсем адекватные люди, которые писали возмутительные вещи или слали ужасные фотографии. Некоторые пытались угрожать мне и моей семье. С тех пор я забросил твиттер, а в инстаграмме только наблюдаю за лентой, – Юри пожал плечами. – Я не очень хорош в общении с людьми, а с фанатами обычно переписывается мой агент.  
– Я отвечаю сам на комментарии, но только хорошеньким девушкам, – сказал Крис. – Ну, выше нос, мы не заставляем тебя бросить всё и уткнуться в телефон!  
Юри чуть не схватился за голову. Его душевное состояние и так было подорвано вечерними разговорами, а сейчас они как будто поочередно проверяли его на прочность. Возможно, с самими наилучшими намерениями, но Юри легче от этого не становилось.  
В ресторане Юри позволил аппетиту взять верх над разумом и диетой, но только потому, что сегодня как следует набегался и накатался. Естественно, он дал себе зарок, что завтра сгонит наеденные калории на утренней пробежке, да и вечером тоже пробежит километров пять как минимум.  
– Ты только посмотри, он похож на Золушку, которая сбежала в королевский дворец и там дорвалась до банкетного стола, – умилился Крис. Он сидел, подперев щеку рукой, и посматривал на Юри поверх очков.  
– Тебе проще, – Юри проглотил нажеванное. – Ты не склонен к полноте.  
– Скорее, я часто сгоняю вес разными приятными способами, – это звучало как пошлость, впрочем, именно ею оно и было. – Но есть один момент.  
Сэмюель закатил глаза.  
– Крис, нет.  
– Во время соревнований я соблюдаю целибат, – Крис наклонился ближе к Юри. – Ты знаешь, что я испытываю настоящее возбуждение на льду, а если я выступаю – то оно возрастает и становится ярким, почти на грани боли. Тогда я чувствую себя андерсеновской Русалочкой, которая делала каждый шаг словно по лезвиям ножей.   
Юри рвано вздохнул.  
– И? – отчего-то ему очень хотелось знать чуть больше, это было слишком стыдно и слишком притягательно, тем более, что он испытывал схожие чувства.  
– С началом сезона вся моя чувственность принадлежит только льду, – Крис погладил его по сжавшемуся кулаку. – Лёд становится моим любовником, моей обсессией и повелителем. Это такой забавный садо-мазохизм, когда я всячески себя сдерживаю, а после, когда музыка заканчивается, лёд разрешает мне отпустить себя. И я отпускаю. Это лучшее, что может случиться с человеком.  
Юри не знал, куда деть глаза.  
– Только бы никто не слышал, что ты говоришь такие вещи.  
– О, мне не стыдно, тут нечего стыдиться, – Крис внимательно смотрел на него своими кошачьими глазами. – Кажется, ты прекрасно меня понял, Юри.  
– Более чем, – Юри схватил бокал, чтобы закрыть тему.

 

Вечер продолжился душевными разговорами в спальне у Криса. Сэмюель вызвал такси и уехал, сказав, что у него дела, а Крис потащил Юри смотреть фильм про русских фигуристок. Они ни слова не сказали о Викторе, Крис вообще оказался на диво молчалив, поэтому Юри рассказывал ему про Пичита, его лёгкий характер, желание стать первым тайским фигуристом, что покорит весь мир, о его любимом фильме «Король и фигурист», о хомячках…  
– Познакомь меня с ним, Юри, – Крис разлил вино по бокалам раньше, чем Юри успел накрыть свой ладонью. – Больше мы пить не будем, мне лень вставать к бару. Давай выпьем за твоего друга, чтобы он вышел в финал и составил нам достойную конкуренцию!  
За Пичита Юри выпил. Пичит действительно был этого достоин как никто другой. Пусть Пичит только начал всерьез тренировать четверные прыжки и боялся, что он не может составить конкуренцию никому из топовых фигуристов, Юри знал, что через какие-то месяцы Пичит начнет их догонять. Пичиту только в апреле исполнилось девятнадцать, и время было на его стороне.  
Фильм закончился, начался другой, а Крис уткнулся в телефон, скроля ленту.  
– Удивительно, как вы с ним сошлись, ты – нелюдимый и почти социофоб, и он…  
– Похожий на весеннее солнце, – ухмыльнулся Юри. – Нет, правда, рядом с ним мир кажется ярче. Похожие чувства я ощущаю только… – он вовремя прикусил язык.  
Крис притянул его к себе, взъерошил волосы, и только вино было виновато в том, что Юри потянулся и прикрыл глаза.  
– Мы не будем говорить о Викторе, не так ли? – мягко спросил Крис.  
– Не будем, – откликнулся Юри и зачем-то потянул с него очки. Крис перехватил его руку, поднёс пальцы к губам.  
– Между нами говоря, ты красивый.  
– Ты перепил, – Юри прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как чужой язык ласкает его пальцы. Ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы бить Криса по лицу и сбегать. Большего он не допустит, а это…  
– Нет, не совсем, – Крис лизнул его ладонь, поцеловал пальцы по одному. – Для многих европейцев все азиаты на одно лицо – смуглое и раскосое. Ты же очень красив, не смазливой красотой ваших поющих мальчиков из бойз-бэндов.  
– Ты, наверное, о корейцах. Сейчас во мне взыграет национальная гордость, я достану катану из рюкзака или палочки, да, скорее палочки для еды, и заколю тебя ими, потому что сравнивать японца с корейцем – это жестокое оскорбление, – Юри тихо засмеялся и потянул руку к себе. – Хватит, щекотно же.  
Крис кивнул и отстранился, но только чтобы через несколько секунд погладить его по скуле и по щеке.  
– Знаешь, не будь у меня Сэмюеля, я бы попытался подобраться к тебе. Не потому, что ты неприступная японская крепость вроде замка в Осаке, а потому что у тебя самые красивые глаза, которые я когда-либо видел.  
Юри закатил эти самые красивые глаза.  
– Крис, это настолько неуклюже, что мне за тебя стыдно.  
Пальцы Криса мягко легли на его затылок, потёрлись, и Юри застонал, когда они принялись массировать кожу головы. Слишком хорошо, это было слишком хорошо, а он напился, расслабился и позволил себе несколько минут получать удовольствие от настолько провокационных вещей.  
– Мы не будем заходить далеко, – Крис потер большим пальцем за его ухом, словно ласкал своего кота. – Мне хочется увидеть тебя расслабленным и довольным.  
– Крис, – Юри недовольно нахмурился. – Крис, что за чёрт. Ты снова портишь вечер! Я прошу прощения, что настолько не учтив с тобой, как с хозяином дома, но ты сейчас портишь вечер!  
– Обожаю твои японские заскоки, – Крис снова потер его за ухом. – Серьёзно, Юри, тебе надо расслабиться. Я не сниму с тебя ни одной вещи, доверься мне.  
Юри закусил губу. Он разрывался между желанием дать Крису в ухо и остаться. Он редко кому позволял трогать себя, за исключением родных, а это оказалось приятным, здесь и сейчас, по крайней мере.  
– Виктора ты точно так же уговаривал? – сорвалось с губ прежде, чем он успел подумать.  
– Нет, Виктор просто хотел отдохнуть и воспользовался моей помощью. С тобой всё не так.  
– Черта с два я познакомлю тебя с Пичитом, – Юри потерся лбом о ладонь.  
Крис, получив разрешение, запустил обе руки ему в волосы, и очень скоро Юри негромко постанывал, скребя пальцами по одеялу. Слишком хорошо, слишком!  
– Вау, – Крис коснулся губами его затылка. – А что ты будешь делать, когда я поглажу тебя по спине? Или потрогаю здесь? – он совсем легонько провёл по шее Юри, большим пальцем приласкал кадык, и Юри выгнуло дугой на постели, он чуть не задохнулся.  
– Вау… – у Криса потемнели глаза. – Да ты меня за пояс заткнешь чувственностью. Твоя чувственность не настолько откровенная, она слишком невинная и вкусная. И это всё ждет Виктора, вот так парадокс…  
– Хватит про Виктора, – Юри ухватил его за руку и прижал к своей макушке.  
– О, ты диктуешь условия? Прекрасно, – Крис сжал пальцы и потянул жесткие волоски. Юри подавился всхлипом, ткань под ногтями затрещала. Слава ками, Крис никак не прокомментировал выпуклость на его брюках и само бесстыдное поведение Юри. Впрочем, не он ли его довел до этого?  
– Скажи что-нибудь по-французски, – попросил он. – Пожалуйста.  
– Je veux te manger, – выдохнул Крис ему в лицо. – Я хочу тебя съесть. Tu vas rendre Victor fou, Yu-uri****.  
Юри не хотел знать перевода последней фразы, но имя Виктора, произнесенное с французским акцентом, словно зацепило в нём что-то, что отдалось горячечным жаром в голову и в низ живота одновременно.  
– Отпусти, – Юри оттолкнул его.  
– Конечно, – Крис подался назад, и Юри сбежал к себе в комнату, дрожащими руками спустил вниз джинсы вместе с бельем. Ему достаточно было коснуться головки ладонью, и на пару минут Юри перестал соображать.  
Этой ночью ему снились тревожные и мучительные сны. Юри казалось, что его трогают прохладные жадные руки, щеки касаются длинные серебристые волосы, кристаллы Сваровски на черной ткани царапают ставшую чувствительной кожу… Юри сбил ногами простынь, подушка улетела куда-то на пол, а он смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами в темноту и слушал заполошенный стук своего сердца. Фитнес-трекер показывал 90 ударов в минуту.  
Утром они с Крисом вели себя как ни в чём ни бывало, Крис даже вышел вместе с ним на пробежку.  
Оставшиеся дни Юри проводил то в бассейне, то на катке, и, кажется, всё-таки получил удовольствие от своего неожиданного отпуска. Уже в аэропорту Крис смачно расцеловал его и потребовал показать класс в новом сезоне. Юри пообещал. Он действительно чувствовал в себе силы стать вторым или третьим, чтобы оказаться рядом со своим кумиром.  
– Это я и хотел услышать, – шепнул Крис, стискивая его в объятиях. – Покажи нам всем.  
 _  
Сочи  
12-13 декабря_

Спустя полгода Юри очень хотел провалиться сквозь лёд, после своих оценок за короткую программу. Он не понимал, как вообще смог откатать её, и баллы были неоправданно высокими.  
Челестино тряс его за плечи и отпаивал водой, а Юри смотрел больным взглядом в никуда. Мао Асада снялась с соревнований, когда умерла ее мама. Но сравнивать маму с собакой, которую он пять лет не видел? Этого никто бы не понял, поэтому Юри собирал себя по кусочкам, склеивал, чем придется, а после вышел на лёд. Только лёд обмануть не удалось, лёд ему отомстил.   
– Чем вы объясните сегодняшний провал, мистер Кацуки? – репортеры налетели на него, как стая пираний на раненую рыбину. – Мистер Кацуки, сегодня вы ошиблись даже в своем любимом прыжке, тройном акселе!  
– Без комментариев, – Челестино сказал как отрезал, и у Юри даже нашлись силы, чтобы благодарно ему кивнуть.  
Только репортеры оказались меньшим злом. В раздевалке Крис припёр его к шкафчику, когда Челестино куда-то отошёл. Крис осторожно взял его за подбородок, заглянул в глаза, близоруко щурясь.  
– Что случилось? Ты на себя не похож.  
– Дома не всё хорошо, – Юри отвёл взгляд. – Пусти, я хочу…  
Крис обнял его крепко-крепко, притерся щекой к его щеке.  
– Юри, mon cher, ты всё равно молодец, ты дошел до финала, ты с нами, и я очень этому рад. Помни об этом завтра, хорошо? Ты дошёл, а остальное не важно.  
Юри благодарно сжал руки на его пояснице, хотя и не был с ним согласен.  
Завтра стало еще хуже, потому что Юри всю ночь прокручивал в голове неудачные прыжки. Он начал с этой короткой программы, а закончил, припомнив свои детские падения. К утру его мутило от самого себя.  
– Юри, – Челестино пихал ему то воду, то тарелку с овощами, – Юри, соберись. Разминка через два часа.  
– Да, – Юри мотнул головой, безмолвно прося оставить его в покое. Челестино ушёл, и Юри наконец поел. В животе рос здоровенный тяжелый ком, который пригибал его к земле. Юри не нашёл ничего лучше, как залезть в холодильник и прикончить яблоки, которые собирался оставить на вечер. Почему-то купленные в Сочи фрукты показались ему куда вкуснее, чем те, что продавались в Хасецу на рынке. Челестино поймал его, когда Юри с ошарашенным видом рассматривал семь яблочных огрызков и думал, как бы сказать Чао-Чао о том, что он натворил.  
Чао-Чао, конечно, раскричался, и Юри почувствовал себя совсем никчёмным идиотом.  
На разминке стало еще хуже: он чуть не врезался в того, о ком думал чаще в последнее время, чем о маме. На него надвинулось алое пятно, оказавшееся олимпийкой российской сборной.  
– Are you OK? – спросили у него.  
– I'm sorry, – Юри поспешно откатился и в этот раз чуть не врезался в бортик. Он поймал сочувственный взгляд Криса и недоуменный Челестино.  
– Юри, ты похож на привидение, – негромко заметил Крис, проезжая мимо него.  
– Я не снимусь, – сухо ответил Юри.  
– Даже не думал об этом, – Крис остановился. – Я могу тебе помочь?  
– Нет, – Юри потер глаза пальцами, в них как будто песка насыпали. – Спасибо за заботу, я просто не выспался. Вдобавок, с допинговым офицером неловко вышло, руки дрожали, я чуть не… – он невесело рассмеялся. – Наверное, они решили, что я боюсь допинг-теста, а я просто не выспался…  
Он не успел договорить, а Крис уже обнимал его крепко-крепко, и это было лучше любых слов сочувствия, которого Юри не хотел сейчас. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы просто посидеть в тишине с Крисом или Пичитом, чтобы…  
– Разминка окончена, просим фигуристов очистить лёд! – грянуло из громкоговорителя.  
– Пойдём, – Крис похлопал его по плечу. – Поговорим потом, хорошо?  
Юри кивнул. Ему стало чуть легче, шар в животе перестал расти, он смог думать о чём-то кроме Вик-чана и своём вчерашнем позоре.  
Челестино выводил его с молчаливым смирением.  
– Просто сделай всё, что в твоих силах, – попросил он, сжимая пальцы Юри. – Ты – один из шести лучших фигуристов мира. Помни об этом.  
– Я попробую, Чао-Чао, – Юри попытался улыбнуться. Они обнялись, и Юри вышел на лёд.  
«Вряд ли Виктор будет смотреть моё выступление. Я первый, а он будет выходить последним. Сейчас он в одной из раздевалок, разминается или слушает свою музыку. И это хорошо, потому что это я должен смотреть на него. И никак иначе».  
Юри упал трижды. Он не приземлил ни один свой запланированный четверной. И когда Чао-Чао утешал его в «кисс энд край» после оглашения результатов, Юри считал, что Челестино зря тратит на него время.  
– Что ж, это меньше, чем на Скейт Канада, Юри, но сто пятьдесят и тридцать четыре – неплохо! Ты был первым, кто знает, как выступят остальные участники?  
Юри отказался отвечать на вопросы и забился в угол, где был монитор, ведущий трансляцию со льда. Он без особого интереса посмотрел выступления Сяо Бина и Жан-Жака Леруа, помахал Крису, а после забыл как дышать. Он видел эту программу в трансляции, а теперь увидел вживую. Это было больно, это было прекрасно, это было слишком!  
Юри не знал итальянского языка, но фанаты уже перевели текст песни на английский и даже на японский. Юри выучил его, как школьница наизусть заучивает хиты любимого бойз-бэнда. Стамми вичино, нон те не адаре…  
Юри смог выдохнуть, когда музыка закончилась, и тотчас уткнулся в телефон, видя, как к нему нацелились подбежать недавно отшитые репортеры. Главный японский новостной портал сразу врезал ему под дых ужасным заголовком и фото, где он понуро сидел с Челестино.  
«Кацуки потерпел сокрушительное поражение».  
«Поражение Кацуки: нужно больше работать над самоконтролем».  
«Кацуки занял последнее место. Этот сезон станет для него последним?»  
– Юри, не смотри ты эти новости! – Челестино не вытерпел. – Пойдём!  
Юри не верил своим глазам. Он перечитал последний заголовок.  
– Но я не собирался уходить из спорта, – проговорил он, в панике глядя на Челестино. – Я впервые вышел в ФГП, я… Челестино-сан, я… Мне нужно отойти, – он спрятал телефон в карман и быстро двинулся в сторону раздевалок.  
«Я переел, я идиот, я переел, – билось в голове. – Ками-сама, что мама скажет… Я переел и всё испортил!». Сейчас Юри не утешало даже то, что вся шестерка финалистов получит призовые деньги, а JSF возместит часть расходов на билеты и проживание.  
Впрочем, его унижения на этом не кончились. Сначала выяснилось, что мама смотрела трансляцию. Более того, они устроили семейный просмотр. Юри хотелось побиться головой об стену в туалете, слыша её радостный голос. После русский юниор Плисецкий раскричался на него, требуя уйти из спорта. Юри не понимал, почему это всё свалилось на него сразу. В голове билась только одна мысль: «А может, все они правы?». Они – это журналисты и Плисецкий.  
Юри некоторое время постоял, держа руки под проточной водой, а после вышел. Нет, он пока не принял решение, но был близок к этому. ФГП закончен, да здравствует его бессменный чемпион!  
Самое сильное унижение ками подготовили для него напоследок. Виктор, наверное, решил, что Юри – один из фанатов, и предложил ему совместное фото. Это тоже было слишком, действительно слишком, и Юри сбежал, словно за ним по пятам гналась орда демонов.  
Челестино не стал орать, он с каменным лицом выслушал сбивчивое предложение расторгнуть контракт и спросил, пойдет ли Юри на банкет.  
– Да ну его, – сказал Юри и принялся гуглить самую дешевую и быструю доставку пиццы. Проигрывать – так по полной программе. – Кому нужны проигравшие на празднике? Меня никто не считает за фигуриста, ну так… – он махнул рукой.  
– Юри, ты один из шести сильнейших фигуристов. Ты – элита, – Челестино повысил голос. – Что бы там ни думали все эти писаки, ты заслужил своё место на финале!  
– Угу, – Юри нашел подходящий вариант и принялся вбивать номер карточки и адрес для доставки. – Отдохните там, пожалуйста!  
И тут завибрировал телефон. На экране высветилась надпись «Кристоф Джакометти», но Юри сбросил вызов. И еще раз сбросил. И еще раз.  
– Да ответь ты уже! – не вытерпел Челестино.  
Юри, который был близок к отчаянию, кинул в него ненавидящий взгляд.  
– Может, вам лучше другой галстук надеть? Этот слишком бледный.  
– Ответь на звонок.  
Юри сдвинул ползунок.  
– Куда ты делся?! – Крис не стал размениваться на никому не нужные приветствия. – Сидишь и объедаешься, mon cher?  
– Нет, пока не начинал, – сухо ответил Юри. – Поздравляю с серебром, Крис.  
– На банкете поздравишь.  
– Я не пойду на банкет. Я пиццу в номер заказал.  
– Юри.  
– Нет. Я продул. Зачем вам моя кислая рожа? У меня будет пицца, – он говорил что-то еще, а потом замолчал, чувствуя, что сейчас разрыдается. Два дня в нём копилось глухое отчаяние, и стоило надавить, как оно полезло из него, собственных сил не хватало удерживать эту мерзость в себе. Юри открыл рот, хватая воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба.  
– Юри? – мягко позвал Крис. – Я очень хочу, чтобы ты пришёл. Пожалуйста. Хотя бы на пять минут, клянусь, что не буду тебя допекать. Мне нужно увидеть тебя, посмотреть, что ты в порядке. Юри, пожалуйста.  
Юри перевел дыхание и выдавил:  
– Я буду.  
Челестино в ванной комнате выкрикнул «Yes!».

 

– Значит, ты выпил семнадцать бокалов, – Виктор подал ему руку. – Потрясающе. А теперь станцуем.  
Он и Виктор. Он и Виктор! Юри был пьян, его сознание плыло и взрывалось радужными мыльными пузырями, от которых щипало в носу. Но сейчас он вёл в танце самого Виктора Никифорова, будь проклят Крис, который после танцев на шесте взял его за шею и подтащил к Виктору со словами: «Вик, знакомься, это он! А теперь я вас оставлю!».  
И оставил. Юри радостно думал, что ему уже нечего терять, за него говорил и действовал алкоголь, это был его первый и последний ФГП, все вокруг правы, а он идиот… И только Виктор имеет значение.  
– Я не смотрел твои выступления. Мне жаль.  
– Вы ничего не потеряли, – Юри вертел им как хотел. Кажется, великий Никифоров не был хорош в танцах, тогда как Юри прошёл суровую школу у Минако-сэнсей.  
– Ты один из тех, кто прошел в финал, значит, ты способен на нечто интересное, – Виктор смотрел на него пьяными сияющими глазами. – Сколько тебе лет? Откуда ты?  
– Какая вам разница, – горько бормотал Юри, отталкивая и снова притягивая его к себе. – Кому какое дело до Кацуки, когда есть Никифоров?  
Он что-то ещё нес, а после был ещё один танец. И снова с Виктором, тот как будто отобрал его у всех… Или Юри отобрал у всех них Виктора. Каждый раз, когда в поле его зрения попадал Крис, тот показывал большой палец, а Юри хмурился и всматривался в голубые глаза напротив. Здесь и сейчас, пятикратный победитель Гран-при Виктор Никифоров в его полном распоряжении. Хватит для того, чтобы поутру умереть счастливым от стыда.  
– Оставь мне свою почту или номер телефона, – просил Виктор.  
– Нет, – Юри улыбался. – Вам это не нужно.  
– Я всё равно узнаю, – с улыбкой угрожал Виктор.  
– Еще шампанского?  
Кажется, этот бокал и опустил окончательную завесу темноты на его рассудок и память.

 

Утро Юри встретил почему-то в номере Криса. Сам Крис выглядел свежим и счастливым.  
– Как я…  
– Ты сказал, что останешься спать здесь, – сказал Крис и протянул ему бутылку с водой. – Давай-ка я отведу тебя к Челестино, дружище. Он в курсе, что ты у меня, но всё равно волнуется.  
– О. Да, конечно, – Юри потёр виски пальцами. Жить не хотелось. Во рту как будто поселилась семья енотов. – Ох. Что вчера было?  
– Банкет. Пожалуй, самый лучший банкет, что я помню, – Крис расплылся в ухмылке.  
– Жаль, что я всё пропустил, – пробормотал Юри и с наслаждением сделал первый глоток.

 

Примечания:  
*(фр.) Какая прекрасная задница!  
**(фр.) Я хочу тебя.  
*** Журналы, посвященные фигурному катанию. Соответственно, американский и французский.  
****(фр.) Ты сведешь Виктора с ума.


End file.
